Something's Changed
by StolenSanity
Summary: Hermione is a little out of place
1. Default Chapter

Something's Changed : Chapter 1  
Disclaimer : I dont own these wonderfully dynamic characters, though i wish i owned draco.   
Dont sue me! you cant have my crackers! mine, mine! : chomps teeth threateningly : so,   
um, yeah.....   
characters = jk rowling  
plot = mine.  
R&R PLEASE!  
~StolenSanity  
ps - hermiones point of veiw here.  
  
Chapter one  
  
The night sky was adorned with a heavy dusting of glimmering stars and a cool breeze  
ruffled my hair. I sat on my rooftop with my knees tucked up to my chin. It was about three   
in the morning and I couldnt sleep. My mind was a jumbled mess of random thoughts, but there was  
something else, too. A strong feeling of abandonment  
  
This year I would be in my sixth year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
I should be happy and excited, I am, but something is going a little different than I had planned.  
Its summer, of course, and there are three weeks left till school starts. My point? I havent  
gotten a letter from Harry, Ron, or Ginny. Not one! I should have seen this coming. over the past  
year The three have gotten really close. At first Ginny didnt really feel like she fit in with  
us, and I, being the wonderful friend that I am helped her out. I constantly invited her to hang  
with us and for a while it went great. Then things changed.  
  
One day I woke up and I was out of the picture, the next thing I knew Ginny was the  
"it" girl and everyone wanted to be her friend. And I faded into the background. I remember it  
like it was yesterday. The three of them had planned a trip to Hogsmead. They were walking past  
the library { I was there moping, avoiding them all really. }when Malfoy stopped them. Malfoy,   
fully clad in his black robes and notorious smirk.  
  
" Wow. A new member to the famous trio. Alert the media. So what did you do, ditch the   
mudblood and gain another poor rat? " He tossed his head back and sneered at them. A look of   
pure distaste. You could really tell he was enjoying this  
  
" So what if we did. Hermione has her books. Im sure she'll be fine. We on the other hand have... whats it called Gin? " harry asked  
" Oh yeah, I think the word you are looking for is.. lives. "  
" Yeah, that would be it. " Ron stated.  
  
I stood in the doorway just out of their line of vision. But Malfoy saw me. I knew that   
he was going to make a big scene now that I had heard what my " friends " had said. For some   
unknown reason he just stood there, completely silent. All the while Harry, Ron, and Ginny kept   
on talking.  
  
" You can bother us all you want, but we arent the ones sitting alone with our nose in  
a book. We arent the ones afraid of daylight. We arent the ones without friends! We arent   
stupid! " Harry finished saying this and my mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
" Very well, as long as I dont have to look at you! " Malfoy retorted. With that the new   
edition trio walked away. I knew I was a thing of the past. I just stood there, numb all over.   
Then the sadness came and overwhelmed me. My eyes welled up and tears threatened to spill over.   
Malfoy just stood there looking at me. I never thought I would see what I saw in his eyes coming  
from him. Sympathy. I sniffled, turned on my heals, and walked slowly down the hall. And I think  
I heard a whispered "sorry" behind my back. But it was probably just my imagination.  
  
That was last year though. And Im afraid to see what this year will bring...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
r&r people! please!  
~SS 


	2. Chapter Two

Something's Changed : Chapter Two  
Disclaimer: as hard as I try, I still dont own the characters. { wishful thinking }   
If I did I would obviously be a very rich person. As I am not, please refrain from sueing me.  
My crackers are gone now, so you cant take them even if you tried. :: sniff :: anyways.   
The plot's mine. The characters belong to the almighty JK Rowling. :: bows humbly ::  
~StolenSanity  
ps - thanks to all of my reviewers!  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
When I woke up this morning I decided that I was not going to fade into the background. The   
person everyone thought I was is not who I am at all. All my life I have played by the rules,   
and this year things were going to go my way. I had three weeks till I have to be on the train   
bound for Hogwarts. Judging by the looks of things I had a lot of work to do.  
  
I needed a new look. Thats it, a new look to go with my attitude. I had already straightened my   
hair with a charm last year, its frizzyness gone. But something was definately missing. I walked   
around the house looking for anything that would help tell me what it was I needed. I walked   
into my living room, the 'rents had left the tv on again. But there it was. A character on some   
dilusional soap who had her hair streaked with red.  
Over the summer I have become quite good at coming up with my own spells. This one was a piece   
of cake. I came up with a spell that matches your mood to a color. I muttered the incantation   
under my breath. I wasnt supposed to do magic outside of the school, and the way the ministry   
finds out is sensors pick up on the sound of incantations. Three rounds of chanting later, I had   
what I was looking for. My hair was a darker brown and on the right side there were three   
lavender/purple streaks framing my face. I went to bed satisfied, for now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Its been three weeks and I have made only minor changes. But overall I am happy. Yesterday I   
went shopping. Major. This year, things have changed. I went to Diagon Alley and picked up all  
the necessary school supplies, also stopping in Zonkos to get some dung bombs. Some people,  
not to mention any names, had it coming. Then I went and got my robes. A velvet black that put  
the midnight sky to shame. Back at my house, surprisingly my parents were already home from   
the office. My mother came over and gave me a hug.  
  
" Hello dear, I decided to come back early and take you shopping, since you have school   
tomorrow and all. " my mom said cheerfully.  
" Sorry, I already went." I indicated my trunk where everything was packed and ready.  
" Well, you need some clothes for when you arent wearing those robes honey " She said,  
grabbing my coat.  
" Ok, if you are up to it. "  
  
We drove over to the mall and went into almost every shop imaginable. My mother kept   
on choosing the bright colors that I usually went for, but each time I declined. All my clothes   
were black this year. With the exception of a silver dress that shimmered pale green in the light.   
It was beautiful. I'm not even sure why I bought it, it was like I was drawn to it or something.   
Like I was *meant* to have it. Creepy, but I liked it all the same.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Do you have everything Mione? " My father asked the next morning. I was getting out  
of the car to catch the train.  
  
" Yeah, whatever. " I mumbled. I gave my mother and father a hug and then ran to catch the   
train. This year however, I wasnt running to meet my friends. I was running to avoid them. I   
casually leaned on the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Next thing I was on the other   
side on the landing of platform nine and three quarters. I handed my trunk to the conductor and   
he put it aboard the train. I had my book bag slung carelessly over my shoulder. I walked up to   
the train and started boarding when I heard some shouts.   
  
" Oy, Mione! Wait for us! " It was Ron.  
" Shutup Weasley " Harry whispered. " We are going to go sit on the *other* side of the train.  
*Remember?* "  
  
With that they walked away. The whistle Blew and the Hogwarts Express began its day   
long journey to the castle. I walked up and down the compartments and each of them were full. I   
opened the door to compartment number 1333 and none other than Draco Malfoy sat inside. I simply   
looked at him and began to shut the door when he spoke. " Granger. "   
  
" What? " I asked him.  
" You can sit in here if you want. My so called ' body guards ' arent here. And I   
dont bite. Not that I know of anyway.  
  
" Um, thanks, I guess " I replied numbly. Malfoy just smirked. I sat down on the   
across from him and pulled out a book. It was by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, one of my favorite authors.   
I began reading the first page of Demon in My View. About a chapter in I looked up and glanced   
over at Malfoy, I was surprised to see what he was reading. Shattered Mirror, another book by   
Amelia.  
  
He noticed what I was looking at and said, " Its a good book. "  
" Yeah, I thought so too. " Were we having a conversation?   
" Well, considering who you are, you have good taste Granger. "  
  
With that we went back to reading our books. I asked him a while later where Crabbe and Goyle   
were. He just looked at me and laughed. " I ditched those two losers. You could have a more   
intelligent conversation with a rock! You of all people should know that, Mudblood. " That did   
it!  
  
" Damnit Malfoy! " I yelled at him. " I swear on my life! If you call me Mudblood ONE MORE TIME!! "  
  
" You'll what Granger? Read me to death?!? " he said with a smirk. I was burning up   
inside. A rage so intense was building up in the pit of my stomach and in my heart, I was even   
beginning to scare myself. I looked back up at Malfoy and he was looking at me strangely. I   
think there might have been a glimpse of fear behind those stone wall eyes. I was trembling all   
over and I was beginning to feel a little hot. I felt something burning on my hands and I looked   
down ----- only to see that my hands were on fire!!!  
  
"OMFG!" I screamed. The heat was so unbearable now - I didnt know what to do! And I   
know that Malfoy didnt hex me or anything, I had been watching him the whole time. This was   
from inside of me! Confusion and fear was all that dwelled in my mind and I just started to cry.   
Suddenly, Malfoy snapped out of his trance or whatever the hell he wants to call that vacant   
look on his face. He stood up and ran over to me.  
  
" Aqualisim " he cried out, and a stream of water came down washing over my hands and   
dousing the flames. I no longer felt any pain, just fear. I kept on crying, not even noticing   
that I was. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me. Malfoy was hugging me. Shocking - but the   
absolute truth!   
  
Finally my tears subsided and I sat up, looking up at Dra--Malfoy. He had a worried   
expression on his face, and then out of nowhere he started laughing. Laughing! " I dont see   
whats so funny! "  
  
" Well, I guess the reading me to death is out of the question..." He said. I just   
stared at him for a minute and then I started laughing too. We were sitting there in the   
compartment hugging eachother and laughing!  
  
Just then the new and improved trio came barging in our door. I suppose they were   
looking to pick a fight with Malfoy - but you should have seen the expression on their faces!   
It was absolutely classic! " Hermione - WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM! " The three cried out in   
unison. I thought this was the part where Malfoy would shove me away and make another one of his   
high and mighty pureblood comments, but instead he looked at me and winked!  
  
" Why would you care? You guys are the ones that ditched her in the first place. "  
" That may be so, but um...we're sorry. Mione, will you please come back with us? "  
" I dont think she wants to go back with you. She would much rather stay here with me,  
wouldnt you 'Mione? "  
  
At this point I am nearly rolling on the floor laughing. Harry and Ginny had the most   
shocked expressons on their faces, and Ron -- wait! Ron wasnt joining in with the others, he   
looked at me sadly. For a moment everything just stopped in my head and I just stared into Ron's   
eyes. A tear slipped down his cheek, unnoticed by the others, he spun on his heal and left the   
room. I was as shaken as I had been earlier now, but I looked up at Malfoy. " You know what   
Draco? I think I will stay here with you. " I said this and Harry and Ginny gave me the iciest  
look I have ever seen in my entire life, and walked away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please r&r!  
~StolenSanity 


	3. Chapter Three

Somethings Changed: Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer - I had a dream, and I owned me a Draco....but then I woke up. So as you can see, I  
still dont own these awesome characters. * sniffle * but I can make due with my plot, as crappy  
as it may be, I still own it. Oh yeah - I GOT MORE CRACKERS! And I also went to the dentist and  
got three cavitys filled, and the friggen novacaine wore off on the last tooth so I felt every  
painfull twist of the drill, boring a hole into the center of my face! And the tiny whine  
of its rotation. More like a buzz really, but hey! We can all use 5,000 dollars worth of therapy  
every now and then! *big open spaces. big open spaces. big open spaces.* Just kidding. Well, I  
hope you enjoy this chapter, Im not even sure if I like it, but I guess I'll find out. Hehehe  
IM HOPING I DIDNT BORE YOU TO DEATH WITH THE LAST CHAPTER! SORRY BOUT THAT - IT WAS A LITTLE SUCKY  
HUH?!?!  
  
~StolenSanity  
ps - Please please please please please r&r!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Three  
  
" Well that was interesting. " I said flatly. Meanwhile Malfoy was looking down at me with pleasant  
surprise on his face. " Uh what? " I asked. This was a little disturbing.  
  
"You called me Draco. " He answered. I stared blankly at him.  
"I did? "  
"Yeah you did. "  
"Im sorry, I uh..I didnt mean to or anything... its just.... "  
"No, no. Its ok. I dont really mind you calling me Draco, I dont mind at all."  
  
I didnt know what to say so I simply nodded. Then a thought formulated in my head. A twisted thought.  
And then I remembered the old saying - Revenge is best served with a large helping of Whoop ass!   
Oh baby! This was gonna kick some serious butt! " Hey *Draco* - I know you hate Harry and would love   
nothing more than to see him hurt, dead, knocked off his broom, swallowed by a basilisk, or worse,  
publicly humiliated. "  
  
"How right You are Hermione. But wherever did you get that brilliant conclusion? "  
"Oh give me a break! You know damn well where I got that from! So are you in or not? " I asked.  
"In on what? Wait a second - I know that look, you look just like I do whenever Im planning on  
doing something horribly mean, but funny as hell." I could see a growing amount of amusement in  
his eyes.  
"We are going to figure out exactly what to do together, but the general idea of this is to make their  
lives as miserable as possible."  
  
"Im in. " Draco looked down at me and I wore a smirk that perfectly mirrored his own. We agreed that  
we would get together sometime soon and make our plans. Over the train ride we had developed some  
strange and freaky friendship. Somehow it seemed right, I cant explain it. But its like we were meant  
to be friends.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The woman with the trolley came around and announced that We needed to change into our robes. We   
would be arriving At Hogwarts in about 20 minutes. I went into the girls bathroom to change. I took  
out my longest Jet Black robes and put them on, then took out my hair from its ponytail. Now my   
lavender/purple streaks were visible. I had avoided the sun over the summer, so my complexion was pasty.   
I liked it this way.   
  
I knocked on the door when I got back to the compartment. Draco had changed into robes that almost  
matched my own. But there was a dragon with accented wings around the collar. " Hey Blaize " he said  
with a smirk. I grinned at my newly earned nick name. " You look nice, I approve completely. "  
His silvery blonde hair fell into his eyes, glistening in the sunlight.  
  
" As do you. Love the dragon. " I walked over to get a better look at the winged creature. As I raised my  
hand to examine the delicate embroidery Draco took hold of my wrist.   
  
"Whats this? " He asked. I had no clue what he was talking about. I brought my hand closer to my  
face and saw that on the bottom of my palm near my thumb was a flame. ' It almost looks like henna'  
I said to myself. But a blacker henna than I've ever seen. Draco rubbed his thumb over the dark mark.  
This was strange. It just appeared out of nowhere! Suddenly it began to glow a brilliant green! We  
both stood there looking at my hand in awe.  
  
"Woah!" I cried out. Then as soon as the light appeared, it was gone. There was a whistle signaling that  
the train was about to stop. Once it had we got off the train and decided to share a carriage up  
to the castle. The ride there was spent in silence -- but not the uncomfortable silence Im used to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
r&r -- stolensanity ---- please r&r -- bad day! 


End file.
